The overall goal of this proposal is to continue development of VSV vectors as AIDS vaccines using the relatively inexpensive mouse and guinea pig models for preliminary evaluation of immune responses. We will continue to evaluate new strategies for increasing memory CTL responses as well as broadly neutralizing antibody responses. Special emphasis will be placed on developing strategies that can induce memory CDS T cells in the absence of CD4 T-cell help. Promising new strategies will be evaluated later in non-human primates under other funding.